Manny's Secret
by emoclothes
Summary: Manny's life begins to fall apart when a terrible secret of hers goes out of control.


**Chapter 1**

It was a beautiful day for everyone at Degrassi Community School. Except for Ms. Kwan, that is. She had recently divorced her husband, and needless to say, she was pissed! She ran down the hallway to her classroom, smacking all the students along the way. She cackled as she pulled Darcy's hair, bit Spinner's arm, and rolled Jimmy down a flight of stairs.

Ms. Kwan walked into her classroom and hissed at her students. She hated them all.

Emma raised her hand. "Ms. Kwan, can I give a speech about genetically modified food?"

"No!" Ms. Kwan replied. She threw an eraser at Emma and she sat back down.

Ms. Kwan scratched the chalkboard, producing a horrible sound. Manny stood up and shouted, "Ms. Kwan, please stop! You're hurting us!"

Disgusted, Ms. Kwan gave her a dirty look. "Manny, you fool. How dare you speak to me like that? You're worse than my ex-husband! I'm giving you detention today!"

"No, please, Ms. Kwan," replied Manny. "I'm busy today."

"And why is that?!" Ms. Kwan spat.

"I…I…," Manny stuttered. "I can't tell you."

Suddenly Ms. Hatzilakos walked into the classroom. "What is going on here?! I heard screams!"

Toby cried, "Ms. Kwan is torturing us!"

Ms. Kwan yelled, "Toby, shut up! I'd love to give you a beating right now!"

"Oh no, Ms. Kwan, you're going insane again," said Ms. Hatzilakos. "Come on, you could use some time off." She led Ms. Kwan out of the room, forgetting to assign the kids a substitute teacher.

Everyone glared at Manny. Liberty said, "So, Manny, what important plan did you have today?"

"I can't tell you!" cried Manny. Then she ran out of the classroom, crying hysterically.

She ran down the hallway and began to tear down the posters in a fit of rage. Emma ran up to her. "Manny, what's wrong?"

"Emma…can you keep a secret?" Manny asked, staring into her eyes.

"Yes," she replied.

Manny sighed. She had been holding onto a horrible secret. A secret that she had never told anyone before. "Emma, I—". But she was interrupted when Jay suddenly ran up to them.

"Hey you guys!" Jay exclaimed. "Manny, babe. What are you doing tonight? Nothing, right? Good. Well, I just got us two tickets to the Rhoda Dakota concert tonight, featuring Kid Elrick! I'm so excited! Rhoda Dakota is such a good singer, don't you think? She's really pretty too. But not as pretty as you. Manny, I love you. You're really hot. And it's so easy getting you to have sex with me, unlike your friend Emma. No offense, Emma. But when you gave me a blow job, you were so weird about it. Okay, bye." Jay went away.

Manny screamed. "Oh no! This CAN'T be happening!"

"Huh?"

Manny said, "Emma, I AM RHODA DAKOTA!"

"Excuse me?! Rhoda Dakota is a _celebrity_. She's a Grammy winner teen sensation. She's sold over a billion CDs and is the star of her own hit show, 'Rhoda Dakota'. You simply can't be her."

"But I am, Emma," Manny replied. "You see, I've always wanted to be an actress. But after I showed my breasts to Peter last year, and nearly purchased plastic surgery, my parents banned me from ever being a star. That's why I came up with a secret identity: Rhoda Dakota. I got picked up by a record label, and they turned me into a star, without ever asking for my real identity. No one has ever known this secret but me. And now, you."

Emma gasped. "Wow! This is so cool! I can't believe I'm best friends with a pop star!"

Liberty suddenly appeared. "Actually, I believe _I'm_ Manny's best friend."

"GO AWAY, LIBERTY!" Manny and Emma shouted. Liberty went away.

"Anyway," Manny continued. "Jay's invited me to a Rhoda Dakota concert tonight, but I _am_ Rhoda Dakota. What am I going to do?!"

"You could tell Jay that you're Rhoda Dakota."

Manny exclaimed, "I can't! Oh, I can't, Emma! I want to keep my personal life and my celebrity life separate. One day, all this craziness will be over. I've earned millions of dollars, and it's all saved in my trust fund which I will use for college. Once I graduate I'll stop being Rhoda Dakota, and start living my successful, normal life as Manny Santos."

"Cool. So maybe you should just break it off with Jay tonight."

"But I love him. He's the best boyfriend ever. Anyone who isn't dating him right now must be miserable…oh, sorry, Emma, I forgot you two were once together."

Emma sighed. "It's okay."

"You're right, though," Manny agreed. "I should break it off with Jay tonight." She took out her Oregon Trail cell phone and dialed Jay's number.

Jay answered. "Hello?"

"Hey, Jay, it's Manny."

"Oh, hey. I love you."

"I love you too. But I can't go to the Rhoda Dakota concert with you tonight. I'm in the hospital for a kidney transplant."

"Oh, cool. Well I guess we can hang out some other time."

"Yeah, I'd love to." She hung up.

Emma giggled. "So, um, Manny…now that you've gotten that over with, do you think you could get me a ticket to the Rhoda Dakota concert tonight?!"

"Sure!"

They skipped back into Ms. Kwan's classroom, but everyone had left. After all, there was no teacher.


End file.
